The inventive concept relates to a display driving device having a high slew rate, and more particularly, to an output buffer having a high slew rate, a method of controlling the output buffer, and a display driving device including the output buffer.
In general, since load capacitance increases and horizontal period decreases as a display driver integrated circuit (DDI) for driving a panel of a display device, which is called a display driving device, becomes large, a high slew rate is important. Since a source integrated circuit (IC) has recently been mounted on a DDI to drive not only one liquid crystal display element but two or more liquid crystal display elements, a fast slewing time is important. Since not only a fast slewing time but also lower power consumption are required, there is a demand for a display driving device having a high slew rate, a fast slewing time or a fast settling time, and low current consumption.